


And Suddenly...Omegaverse!

by killallhumus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Everyone is very confused, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Omega Verse, Suddenly Omegaverse!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallhumus/pseuds/killallhumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is found dead with a massive human bite mark on his neck, no it's not zombies but the human race is about to go through a massive change. Danny was just getting used to the daily insanity of Hawaii, and now he has a uterus and the inexplicable urge to roll over and let Steve blow up whatever he wants? This is not going to end well at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly...Omegaverse!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can I be the Alpha?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577100) by [Trista_zevkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia). 



> This work is inspired by: ‘Can I be the Alpha?’ by Trista_zevkia in the ‘Sherlock’ fandom.  
> I’m sure everyone is sick of Omegaverse by now but because I’ve yet to do one and the above story concept was awesome this is my obligatory go at it. I thought that in a situation where Omegaverse suddenly happens, it would be cool to see how it develops to a level of being the norm through the stages of ‘What the fuckity fuck?’ and the general changes in dynamic of work environments, relationships and societal attitudes. All done kind of cracky 'cos I can't write anything even mildly serious anymore.

“Oh my God, literally everyone has gone insane!” Danny windmills his arms as he strides into 5 0 headquarters, which is empty with the exception of Chin fiddling around on the computer table. 

  
“What’s up brah?” Chin barely has time to ask before Danny’s off, flailing even more frantically than before.

  
“What’s up, he asks! What’s up is that woman from HR! She keeps making comments, and not just suggestive comments, either! That I could handle! Hey I might even be flattered, she’s a pretty good looking girl,” Danny can tell that Chin is fighting a laugh at his ranting but he’s too upset to care. “What I don’t like is how damned aggressive she is about it, grabbed my ass and everything!”

   
“Are you serious?” Chin looks kind of scandalised which is the reaction he was going for, or maybe it’s scepticism, Danny isn’t sure, it’s hard to tell with Mr. Zen sometimes.

  
“Hey, I’m a catch, but that’s not the point! The point, my friend, is that this is a woman who three weeks ago was filing a harassment case against one of the guys in her department for doing the exact same thing to her!”

  
“Ah...” Danny relaxes marginally as Chin prepares to part with what Danny is sure will be wonderful words of wisdom only to be interrupted by the noisy return of the Super Seal and his Surfing Sidekick from the shooting range where they’ve lately taken to having what Danny can only assume are ‘My Gun Is Bigger Than Your Gun So My Penis Must Be Too!’ contests, and good God, Danny thinks, that’s a weird thought to be having about Kono but there must be _something_ different going on down there judging from the screeches over the phone a fortnight ago when all the weird shit started going down.

  
“Hey guys!” Kono grins whilst toting an M24 sniper rifle on her hip, and only she could make that look playful and deadly in the same instant. “Got any leads on the Kealoha case?”

  
“Nah, but Danny’s got a case of his own.” Chin smirks at the mouthed ‘I hate you!’ from his friend.

  
“Oh?” Steve cocks his head, and his own overly large gun, “Did you run your mouth at the DA in court again? I told you they get pissed when you do that, D.”

  
“No Steve I did not piss anyone off, I’m just having some mild harassment issues.” Danny says. “And before you two get any ideas,” he points to Steve and Kono in turn where they have both moved in way too close either side of him and stand way too tense like freakish bodyguards. “I can handle it, you great Alpha..... Alpha things anyway... whatever, I’m still freaking confused on how this works. But the point, the point is I am still a cop!”

  
“Danny we know that!” Kono starts moving closer because apparently this Alpha thing means lack of personal boundaries where Danny is concerned.

  
“But nothing!” Danny snaps, taking a long step backwards making zipping motions over his mouth. “And don’t say anything else, I knew there was gonna’ be a 'but' in there somewhere Kalakaua! Point is I’m still able to deal with my own problems, so stand down, at ease you ridiculous crazy people!”

  
“But Danno, we just want to help.” Steve can whine like a six year old all he wants but Danny is not going to let go of what’s left of his pride that easily. “Oh come on!” He hears his giant man-child of a partner griping as Danny’s office door closes in his face.

  
He knows it’s not their fault, that it’s what they’re built for now but it’s a little harder on him, he’s sure, he already feels like he’s losing all his authority on the team and in general too, all because of stupid biology. Not even real biology that they were born with, stupid mutated biology that he’d just put down to food poisoning at the time, it even sounds made up! Men who can have babies, what the hell?

  
Danny sighs and pokes at the box of salad that Gracie still insists on packing for his lunch when she’s with him. She’s the only kid he’ll ever want now, pregnancy looked painful enough on Rachel and never once did he say he would want to try it himself.  
“I cannot believe this, I do not fucking believe this!” He slams his fist down onto the desk for the third time this week, adding to the small dent slowly forming in the surface before sitting down to make some headway with the pile of heat-frenzy assault cases, thirty two for 5 0 to deal with so far. Danny resents them, is sure the first case had been ground zero for the 'A/O mutations' (or whatever they wantedto call it) on Oahu and had premanantly altered his own body.

 

 

• * * * * * *

That first case was barely noteworthy, they’d had many worse and many more difficult by far and it was solved with a quick hack into some hotel security cameras by Kono once Steve had failed to menace the footage from the confused hotel security officers, failing that, the large bite on the victim’s shoulder would have provided ample DNA for an arrest and practically guaranteed them a quick conviction.

  
‘What kind of idiot was this guy anyway?’ Danny had gestured in the vague area of the body laid out on the big double bed.

.  
‘The victim?’ Steve looked vaguely insulted on behalf of the dead guy, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

  
‘No, now you’re being an idiot!’ He rolled his eyes at Steve but continued waving around the hotel room. ‘The perp, he left us a great big flag saying ‘Hello there, I’m the murderous rapist you’re looking for, here are my dental records, if you by any chance want to contact me just look ‘em up!’’

  
‘Well it isn’t like he...’ Steve attempted to cut into the rant, but to no avail.

  
‘And good God what is that smell? It’s so, so cloying!’ Danny remembers glaring at Steve accusingly because these things are usually the fault of the deranged half ninja.

  
‘Cloying, really?’ 

  
‘Yes, cloying. That is a word!’ They had been grinning, easy in a way they no longer are.

  
‘Sure, and shouldn’t you be used to crime scene smell by now D?’

  
‘Oh, so you can’t smell it? Don’t pretend, I saw you coughing!’

  
‘Alright it is a bit odd this one, kinda’ sweet?’ Steve looked thoroughly confused.

  
‘Yeah, no, I don’t think sweet can be applied in this situation.’ Danny slapped Steve’s chest and walked out to get fresh air, his throat had already been itching.

The only thing that stood out was how confused and downright depressed the supposed criminal seemed when they went to pick him up and question him, how garbled the confession was when they had him cuffed in the interogation room.The guy was a dentist, no history of violence and married with three kids and a dog. There was no possible motive, and none that the guy himself could come up with either.

  
‘Why d’you kill him, huh?’ They had questioned the guy for hours and he'd become steadily more derranged as time had passed, snarling out seemingly random responses.

  
‘I don’t know!’ ‘I didn’t mean to!’ ‘I loved him!’ ‘I didn’t even know the guy!’ ‘Mine!’

  
And that’s what freaks him out the most, Danny’s sure, the weird sense of ownership that the new Alphas, the new leaders in society (because all over the world they're ousting people without the A mutation from high end positions) feel towards those people stuck on the other end, Omegas they're calling them. People  don’t see him as a successful homicide detective anymore, just property. An opportunity for property even, and they’re in such early stages of this bizarre new world order that there aren’t any official laws to protect people like him.  
It’s times like this he wishes he was more trigger happy, there's no way that if Steve had gotten stuck with 'Do-me!' pheremones that people would molest him,not that Steve would ever be stuck with a damned uterus in the first place.

  
“Danny, meeting with the governor in ten!” Chin calls through his door, probably responsible for the lack of Steve/Kono invasions.

 

“Alright!” He sighs again and grabs his case files. This shit is gonna' take some explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I thoroughly abuse commas, I am aware of that, please don't kill me for my disregard for grammar in proper proportions.


End file.
